


Lessons Learned

by PoutyRafeVane1975



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor x Reader - Freeform, DBH, Desk Sex, F/M, Female Reader, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sexting, Smut, Swearing, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex, connor is a mother fing tease, detroit become human - Freeform, professor Connor, slight cliffhanger for the first part, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoutyRafeVane1975/pseuds/PoutyRafeVane1975
Summary: Reader is going to college and Connor is her professor. Over the course of a couple of months, they flirt back and forth. She eventually decides to make a move. (Y/N: your name. M/N: mom's name. D/N: dad's name. B/N: brother's name. If you don't have one of these characters, the feel free to use any name you wish!)





	Lessons Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for the love! I've been reading your comments and they warm my heart! I appreciate it very much. <3

Connor was your professor for [chosen class]. Before you had him as a professor, you heard good things about him. Great things. "He's excellent at teaching." "He goes easy on everyone and will use different teaching methods so everyone is able to grasp the material." "He'll even postpone a test if enough people say they're not ready!" It all seemed too good to be true, considering the fact that most of your teachers from grade to high school didn't seem to give a damn about their students. You only had a handful of teachers that actually did care for their students and the way each individual learned.

That was, until you set foot in his classroom and took a seat. You had a habit of sitting in the front of the class, mainly for a quick escape when the bell rang. You didn't know that reason was going to change today, not until you saw Connor. He's handsome and appears to be kind and gentle.

The first day went well. He introduced himself, "Just call me Connor." The next few days went well, too. He went from person to person, asking them to introduce themselves and say a few things about them. At first it seemed elementary to do such a thing, but it helped you open your mind to making some new friends in this class. Like any other human, you judged most people by their covers. You happened to be wrong about most of them, which you internally apologized for and made a vow to better yourself in that region. A few, however, did meet your judgments, but you weren't going to hold it against them. Connor said, "If you don't want to, you don't have to. Your name is enough." The way he kept his cool was reassuring even to the most shy of your peers, helping them open up a bit.

When it got to you, you spoke your piece, "Y/N. But you can call me [nickname]. There isn't much to tell about myself, honestly." You shrugged after speaking your part and Connor nodded, continuing on with the rest.

After everyone was settled in and more comfortable, Connor had begun with his lessons of [subject]. For a second, you wondered why you chose this class again, and you didn't know why your mind wandered there. You were a bit bored for the first half of the hour long class, until he moved onto another topic, [subject]. That sparked your interest. You stopped doodling in your notebook and began to listen, looking up to him while he stood leaning against his desk.

The way he spoke was so clear and calm. It was soothing. You were easily able to pay attention to him, unlike tons of other teachers who just blabbered bullshit, or talked in a ridiculous monotone voice that could put a rock to sleep. Then, you noticed the way he moved, his body language. He spoke with his hands delicately, which you made a note of how soft his hands looked. What did they feel like? His body language wasn't like a humans, of course, but rather better and less intense than a humans. You couldn't describe it, but it managed to drive you wild in your mind. How did he move when he was making love?

Whoa, wait, time out. Why on Earth did that cross your mind? He's your professor, stop it!

You pushed the thought from your mind and resumed your attention to his lesson. The ease in which you watched him and the way he taught made the last half hour breeze by. Since his class was near the end of your schedule, you decided that you had a few minutes to spare, to actually talk to him for the first time. One on one.

"Professor Connor?" You asked as you steadily approached his desk. Though he was nice and gentle, he still made you a bit nervous. It's how your mind raced earlier that made you a bit nervous with him.

"Yes, Y/N? Is something wrong?"

You smiled at his concern, but reassured him, "Not at all! I was wondering if you have a few minutes to talk?"

"Always." He stood from his chair and pushed it back under the desk neatly. "What's on your mind?"

He leaned against the desk again, hands resting on the edge and fingers lightly tapping. You don't know why, but you enjoyed when he did that. You licked your lips, either at taking in the sight of him or to speak, you weren't sure. He made your mind go haywire for a split second.

You finally freed you eyes from their perverse gaze onto his. "I was wondering why you're so patient with your students? Your teaching methods are significantly slower than other professors I've had."

He wore a look that told he was puzzled.

"I don't mean any offense by it, in fact I thank you for it! I mean, why do you teach the way you do?"

He shrugged, "I suppose that you could say it's in my programming, being patient with others, anyway. I learned that everyone learns at different rates and with different methods. No one can force others to learn at a set pace with a set method. It's not fair and it's a disadvantage to everyone, teacher included. If one person is behind, then so are the rest."

You nodded your head slowly, taking in his response. Your eyes quickly wandered over the room, and this was the first time you noticed how organized he was. He realized your wandering eyes.

"An organized environment also improves others capabilities of learning."

You looked back to him. "True. Thank you for the explanation." You let a gentle smile take over your lips.

"Any other questions, Y/N?"

"No sir. My thirst for knowledge has been quenched."

"Alright. I'll see you on Monday, then?"

"Of course." You said, beginning to turn toward the door. You felt something grab onto your upper arm. It was Connor.

"I'm gentle on all of my students." He said seriously, then released you and you made your way for the door.

You didn't say a word to him, mainly due to the fact that you couldn't think of anything to say.

After the door had closed, you peeked back through the window of the door. He was still leaning against the desk and he was fixing his tie.

You turned and continued walking before he would notice you and the blush across your face.

The last two classes seemed to drag by. You couldn't stop tapping and clicking your pen. You knew that you were probably driving everyone insane with the noises. You also couldn't stop moving around in your seat. So much so, that a few people asked if you were alright or had to use the bathroom.

"I'm fine, really! I just had too much caffeine today. Jitters!" You would let out a nervous laugh after your response. To your surprise, everyone bought it. Though, this was college and Heaven knows that the students will drink anything with caffeine to stay awake.

It was finally time to end the school day and get some rest. In fact, it was Friday, which meant that you could go home to visit your parents. It was quite the drive home, nearly two hours, but maybe that would ease your mind and body. The last thing you wanted was your parents worrying about you. They freaked the absolute Hell out when you told them you were going to be living on campus, mainly your mom. You came to a "compromise" - you would visit them on the weekends. It was only until Sunday evening, but they agreed.

You put on some calming music and made the lenghty drive home.

It was almost eight P.M. by the time you arrived home. Your parents usually had dinner around five, but they always waited for you to get home so you could have dinner together.

You walked up to the door, and as usual, your mother opened the door and hugged you. Your dad was the more relaxed one, letting you get through the doorway before greeting you.

"How was your first week?!"

You dropped your bag onto the floor. "It went pretty well. I have some nice and interesting professors."

Your mother huffed at your response.

You always tried to have a good relationship with your teachers, as long as they were nice enough.

"Y/N, you can't always be buddies with the teachers! You need actual friends." Her remark was cold. She turned her back to you and made her way to the kitchen.

You let out a sigh and looked to your dad. "Don't take it personally, Y/N. She's been freaking out this entire week, she hasn't been handling it well."

He was probably right, but you still took it to heart. It wasn't unlike her to make personal attacks against you for your friends, regardless of who they were. However, it was the last thing you needed on your mind at the time. You were still settling in to your new classes and dorm, with the lack of a roomie. Not to mention, you were still thinking about Connor from earlier that day. Your mind wasn't racing like it had been, nor did you jitter anymore, but that didn't mean you didn't linger on it every now and again.

You mom called from the other room that dinner would be ready in five minutes, so you gave your dad and hug and went upstairs to clean up a bit.

You fixed your hair and changed into some sweats with a simple t-shirt.

"Y/N! Dinner is ready!" It was your mom calling you from the bottom of the stairs. You got a kick out of how loud she was, even more so when she wanted to be. You laughed at her under your breath before stepping out of the bathroom and making your way to the dining room.

"What is it tonight?" You asked, looking to your dad.

"Hell if I know. She said it was a 'surprise'."

You rolled your eyes. Your mother was absolutely something else.

She walked in the room, hands covered in serving dishes. It was [favorite meal]. You lit up with excitement. Your hunger went from about a four to a ten in a second, and you were more than ready to dig in.

You loaded your plate up and dug in. But, your mom wouldn't let you even make a dent before her questioning.

"Have you met anyone?"

You took a bite of [food], chewing and swallowing before answering. She stared at you the entire time. Awkward.

"I've met plenty of people. Just haven't talked to any of them yet."

You took another bite.

"Y/N, I mean any boys?"

You choked at her question, wiping the bits from your mouth when you could breathe. You could see your dad visibly uncomfortable, hiding his face in his hands with a muffled sigh.

"No, mom. You know that I'm not interested in dating right now. I want to focus on my school work."

"But that's what college is for, Y/N! College is about partying and messing around!"

You exchanged a look of pure shock with your father before putting your attention back to your mom.

You spat out, angrily, "No it's not."

She laughed, taking a sip of her water. "Then what is it for? Why are you even there?"

"College is for learning, like any other school. I'm there because I want to do something with my life." You changed your tone to sarcastic. "I didn't know that college was a dating-fuck-all." Your dad snorted at your response.

"D/N!" She yelled, then looked back to you.

You maintained eye contact with her, visually daring her to say something else. Something completely stupid.

Your dad spoke up, "M/N, you did the same thing to B/N."

Your dad was right, she did do the same thing to your older brother. He's ten years older than you. You were only ten when he started college. He was twenty at the time, also not looking for a relationship, rather wanting to focus on his future work.

"And look at him now! He's thirty three and he's still single! I don't want the same to happen to Y/N!"

"Look," You spoke up firmly. "Mom, you harassed me constantly throughout elementary, middle, and high school to 'get my homework done'!" You mocked her. "You would not let me do anything that I wanted to do until all my homework was done. And even then, you didn't trust me that it was done, even when I showed you!"

She sat in her chair, shocked that you would ever dare say such things. The truth.

"Every single time when I went to you with excitement of something that I wanted to do, you fucking shot it down! You wanted me to do what you want because YOU failed at your life. You tried using B/N. It failed. And now, you're trying to use me! I want to go to college FOR ME. Using your kids to fulfill your dreams because you were too stupid or lazy to is beyond fucked up. I only agreed to visit on the weekends to appease your crazy ass, because I can't do a single damn thing without you being up my ass, or up in arms when I tell you. Get a reality check, you crazy bitch."

You stood abruptly from the dining table, leaving your close to full plate behind, and stormed upstairs to your room. Any appetite you had, had vanished. You shut the door and locked it.

You knew that your mom could be crazy, there were moments that it showed. But it never really affected you. All you ever did was argue a bit and brush it off, thinking that it was a mood swing. However, you always kept in mind the possibility of an diagnosed mental illness. Your father always spoke about certain things that her sister told him. "Our parents had her go get tested and she frightened the doctors so much that they wouldn't do anything. Or she was so uncooperative that they gave up on her." It's a shame, really. No one should be left in the dark for those reasons, or any reasons. But you concluded that it was on her to consent to a proper diagnosis and to co-operate. You remember your father telling you, "I tried to talk her into another test shortly after she gave birth to you, but she wouldn't do it. She didn't want to leave you with a babysitter. She didn't even want to leave your with your brother. Nor your aunt or grandparents. She simply refused to leave you." It was apparent that others tried for her, but it was even more apparent that she refused any help.

After sitting on your bed and fuming about this for a while, you decided to use your computer in hopes of lowering your blood pressure. Luckily enough, Professor Connor was off of your mind. Or, so you thought.

You hadn't been on Facebook all week. Your friends were probably wondering where you were, you hardly posted any status updates. There was no better time than now. Maybe you would ask if you could stay somewhere for the weekends so you weren't stuck on campus, alone in your room every weekend.

You logged in and browsed through your friends list. "Ah!" You said to yourself, seeing May Johnson. She was one of your first friends from age seven and one of the closest friends you had. You clicked on her profile, about to shoot her a message. But then, you saw her suggested friends for you - Professor Connor was there. She knew him? You clicked on his profile. Turns out, he was friends with a lot of students and fellow professors. You recognized a lot of students, either from your class or passing them in the hall. You didn't think it weird, it was normal for your high school teachers to friend their students.

You clicked on the "add friend" button, figuring that it wouldn't hurt.

Ironically enough, the second you hit that button, a message request popped up - from Connor. You gasped and laughed, unsure it was fate or a coincidence.

You opened the request. "Hello, Y/N. I wanted to apologize for earlier. I didn't mean to startle you. I meant to lightly tap your arm so I could speak, but that didn't work out well. Thank you for understanding."

You accepted the request and responded. "It's quite alright! I guess that I was in a rush to get to my next class since I had spent more time that I should have after your class. I appreciate the apology, though it's unnecessary. I understand, though!"

Another coincidnece - as soon as you sent that message, you got a notification that he accepted your friend request. He replied quicker than you thought he would.

"Ah, that's a relief. Also, thank you for the friend request! It's easier for students and I to keep in touch with one another. The school website isn't the best and there seems to always be an issue with it. I'm assuming that you got to your destination safely?"

You wondered how he knew that you were leaving campus, but the chance of him seeing you drive off is probable. The parking lot is packed after hours. With as many people as there is, it's hard to pick out all the faces in the crowd unless you know who you're looking for. 

"I did. It was a long drive, but I made it home. I think I might be regretting my choice to visit on the weekends though..."

He left you on read for a few minutes. Unlike him, already so soon to judge such a thing. He might be busy.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He typed back. "I'm here to listen if you need to vent."

You shrugged, thinking that it wouldn't hurt to blow off some steam. Today had been odd, to say the least. 

"My mother is a control freak, basically. I can stay on campus during the weekend, but I don't have a roommate so it gets lonely."

Again, it took him a few minutes to respond. You began to wonder if you were getting too deep or bothering him.

"I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't even be telling you these things."

He responded immediately, "No, you're fine! Students can, legally, tell me anything as long as it's work appropriate." He continued, "I'm sorry to hear that. Have you tried looking for roommates in the area, of school or near home?"

That was a good idea. The issue is, you didn't have a job so you wouldn't be able to pay rent. Well, you did have a job, but you weren't scheduled due to school. No hours means no pay. You notified Connor of this.

"Ah, a shame. Maybe your parents will lend you money if it's not too expensive?"

"Ha, yeah right. My mom would flip shit if I asked her for money to live with somebody she doesn't know."

"I'm sorry to say this, but she sounds insane and I feel bad for you, being in your current position. If you would like, I can help and maybe we can figure something out, even if it is temporary?"

You liked the sound of the offer, though at this point you felt it useless to beg Connor to stop offering. You didn't, though. It was kind of him to help someone in need so you accepted. "That sounds good. I'll let you know if I find anything, and I assume you'll do the same?"

"Of course, Y/N. Have a good night!"

You wished him a good night as well and logged off. It was nearing ten thirty and you had a long day. You were exhausted and, in all honesty, you couldn't wait for the weekend to be over with. For now, until you could find somewhere else, you would stay on campus during the weekends and just text or call your parents. There was no way you were going to offer your mother the option of video calls.

Thankfully, the rest of your weekend flew by and Sunday evening came quickly. You packed what you needed in your bag, saying goodbye to your dad. You and your mom had hardly spoke to each other on Saturday and Sunday. She even walked out of the room if you happened to wander in, even if it were for a second. You rolled your eyes with how dramatic she was.

You were about to walk out of the door, then you heard your mom yell from the living room, "Goodbye, I guess!" You didn't even bother. You locked the door behind you and shut it, purposely throwing your house key onto the floor at the entrance. You knew your dad would bring you anything if you needed it, or let you in if need be.

You arrived at school. The second you threw your bag to the floor and had your dorm door locked, you plopped onto the bed and fell right asleep. When you awoke, you were still in your jeans, hoodie, and sneakers. Saying screw it and only fixing your hair, you made your way to your first class.

The day started off slowly, but the closer it came to Connor's class, the faster time went by.

The weeks went by, one after one, turning into one month since you visited home. There was still a lack of communication with your mother, but your dad made sure to check up on you a few times a week. You didn't have any friends still, but you were generally accepted by everybody. Almost anyone would stop to talk with you in the hall or on break. That somewhat filled in the void of not having a roommate.

It was the same old, same old, and before you knew it, it was two months into the school year. Nothing seemed to change, except one thing - your teacher-student relationship with Connor continued to grow over these two months. You would spend extra time in his class after school hours, sometimes even skipping your next class. It wasn't one you liked anyway, and the professor became a complete jackass.

You were thinking of dropping the class altogether, and it would make sense to do so since you hadn't attended in a hot second.

It was after teaching hours on a Friday, so you stopped by Connor's class. There were some students in there on Monday's to Wednesday's. But as soon as Thursday and Friday came around, hardly any student stayed after class. A majority of them attended parties, while a fraction of others attended sports practice or went home.

Connor realized this pattern of yours rather quickly. You didn't stay after on all days. The only constant days were Thursday's and Friday's. He never mentioned his knowledge on this to you. Today would be that day, though.

You knocked on the door twice before opening it and entering. He looked up from his papers. "You don't have to knock, Y/N. I know it's you. Who else would it be?" He joked, letting his pen fall to the hard surface of the desk. The action of just dropping his pen was unlike him. He noticed that you had a change of clothing since he last saw you. Instead of your usual jeans and t-shirt, you had changed to a knee length, form fitting skirt and a short sleeve blouse, tucked into the skirt.

"Is something wrong?" You asked as you placed your bag in a chair and peered over your shoulder at him.

His eyes were fixated on your ass, he couldn't help himself. His mouth was slightly agape. He really could not believe the gorgeous sight that was before him. He knew that you knew he was staring at you, taking in the sight.

You laughed in your mind as you felt a wave of victory wash over you.

You chose to do this to Connor because he had been doing certain things that he knows get to you.

Ever since you had returned to school after telling him about your crazy mother, he had used his body language and hands to hint at some things. He would loosen his tie, while facing you, with eye contact, and tighten it back up. He started unbuttoning the cuffs of his sleeves and rolled them to his elbows, which he didn't do at all within the first week. He would make serious, deadpan eye contact with you and lick his lips. Another thing he never did on the first week is put his hands in the pockets of his pants. He would do that and turn his body toward you, pulling his pants taut, which would reveal his girth. It made your mouth water and your eyes glued to the delicious view. However, he would only do this for barely a second, as to not cause any attention from anyone else. His actions were solely for your enjoyment. 

You had to admit, he was smooth with his actions and he turned you on. You were planning on teasing him, but you wanted to wait for the right time to do so - today. It was four P.M. and the sun would be setting within the hour. You hated winter for this reason, but you knew that you could use it to your advantage.

After attending his class for three weeks, you saw that he had put up a small curtain for the window on his door. He got himself into the habit of shutting it at a certain time - when a certain set of lights in the hall would turn on. It was at random, however, so he made sure to pay attention to know when to close them. These lights would turn on and off throughout the day. Even if he didn't have a class, he would still pull the curtain over the window when the lights came on. No one batted an eye at this. One Friday, when it was just you and Connor, he pulled the curtain over. His movement made you look up from your work. When he turned back to go to his desk, he winked at you. You felt your blood rush through your veins with his gesture. You, however, knew that he was going to use this curtain to shield his classroom from the outside. 

"No," He broke the silence. "Nothing is wrong." He swallowed hard. You turned around, now facing him, and walked over to his desk, taking a seat on it. He audibly gasped, trying to cover it up with asking another question. "Is there a special occasion for your attire?" He nervously fixed his tie, only to loosen it a tad instead of tighten it. 

"Nah," You shrugged. "Can't a girl get dressed up and look nice every once in a while?" It was clear, in your voice, that you were flirting with him.

"Oh, no. There's nothing wrong with that." His eyes wandered you once more, and his voice was full of lust.

You turned from the front of his desk to the back, on purpose kicking his chair to make him jump. You uncrossed your legs and Connor noticed. He swore that he caught a slight glimpse up your skirt - you weren't wearing any panties. His assumption was right. He was, unfortunately, unable to see anything. He couldn't help but notice the heels you were wearing. To you, Connor seemed like the type of man that would be aroused by a woman in heels. You took note of the tent forming in his pants - you were correct.

"Have you had any luck with finding any housing, Professor?" You asked in an almost shy voice as you lifted your foot up and placed it on the arm rest of his chair. He composed himself easily.

"I haven't." He gave you the same flirty tone in return as his eyes moved up your leg to your face. 

Your tongue darted out to lick your lips to force him to look at the brilliant red lipstick you wore. "Oh come on." He mouthed just under a whisper. He shot up from his chair and closed the curtain. The light had come on again. He walked back over to his desk, where you were seated, and grabbed you leg, feeling your soft skin. His hand traveled upward, from near your ankle to just at the edge of your skirt. Suddenly, he turned you around and pulled you to the front. His other hand took a hold of your face, his lips so very close to yours.

"We shouldn't be doing this, Y/N."

You almost frowned at his words. No one had to know...

"But I simply can't resist you." He gave you no time to respond, as his lips were on yours. The hand that was on your leg shot up your skirt. It gathered and bunched up on his wrist as he massaged your outer thigh. He stopped momentarily, "No panties, I see." Your center was so close to being exposed to the cool classroom air.

He continued to kiss you desperately and deeply. You knew that he had been craving you, as if the hints of his actions weren't enough. It was beyond obvious to you that, since the first day, he wanted you.

He broke the kiss and went back to his chair. You were confused. Had he changed his mind?

"I want you on your knees."

Your stomach flipped in excitement and arousal. You made your way and kneeled before him, carefully removing him from the confines of his pants. His left arm relaxed on the arm rest of the chair, while his right hand reached for your face to cup your cheek. His erection sprang free and you licked your lips at the sight of him. Connor noticed how horny the sight of his dick made you, so he chose to tease you.

Just as you were about to suck on the tip, he pulled away, ever so slightly, just out of your reach. You pouted at his action and looked up at him through your lashes. "Please?"

"Unfortunately, begging won't get you anywhere. Not right now, at least."

What did he mean by that?

So many weeks of visual flirting and teasing, and he takes away the one thing you crave the most right now only to tease you even further. He was not going to let you off easily.

He stroked himself, teasing you with the tantalizing sight.

When he decided that enough was enough, he nodded and you took it as the queue to open your mouth. You did as he wanted and, before you knew it, his dick was halfway in your mouth. "I want you to be a good girl and make a mess on my dick with that lipstick." The suddenness of it made you gag, as it was almost in your throat. He let out a huff of a laugh, obviously pleasured at the sight and sound of you gagging around him.

He let out a strangled moan as he tried to not be too loud. He glanced over to the door to confirm that the curtain was pulled to as he thought he had done, and it was. He took in the wonderful sight of your lipstick rubbing off onto him. Connor managed to work through the pleasure you were already causing him to speak. "I want you to use that pretty mouth of yours to make me close to cumming. Then, I want to bend you over my desk and fuck you absolutely senseless. I want you to make my desk a fucking mess."

His words caused you to let out an unintentional moan around his cock, which coaxed an unwarranted grunt to escape from his throat. You wanted to pleasure him, oh so badly. All of the weeks you've eyed him and thought of him drove you mad. Now was the time to show him what you're made of.

You took as much of him into your throat as you could before letting go to take a breath. You were becoming light headed and nearing dizzy, but it wasn't from the lack of air. It was from doing this with Connor. The more he moaned, the more you craved him inside of you, pleasuring you.

He let out one last groan before he grabbed your hair and pulled you back. He was breathing heavily and his LED was freaking out between yellow and red. His grip tightened on your hair before he let go to help you stand.

Connor composed himself and turned you around, roughly bending you over his desk just seconds after he swiped papers onto the floor. He ripped your skirt up around your waist. A second later, you heard what sounded like a metal belt buckle hit the floor. You managed to take a peek behind you and your assumptions were right.

One of his hands rested just above your ass as his other hand teased the two of you. He gathered your moisture onto himself and let out a shaky moan at the feeling of you.

"How long has this been an issue, Y/N?"

You didn't answer him.

"You know that you can come to me about anything. Right? Anything."

He pronounced every syllable of his last word to make sure you understood what he meant. Maybe that's what he meant two months ago when he grabbed you by the arm and said, "I'm gentle on all of my students." Not that he was being rough with you right now, but he still wasn't gentle by any means. He was needy, but you weren't going to start complaining. You were enjoying every second of what was happening.

He entered you in one swift motion and the both of you moaned, loudly, perfectly synced. His pace started slow, but he picked up speed with every other thrust that he entered you with. He would pull almost all the way out, then enter you suddenly, each time making a gasp escape from your lips.

He bent down, his clothed chest against your back. You felt his breath on your ear and every muscle in your body tensed. He noticed, his voice faltered as he began to speak. "I- oh, fuck... I'm going to make you cum more than you ever have, right on my cock." You moaned at his dirty talk. "Would you like that, Y/N?"

"Yes, Professor Connor. Yes. Give it to me, please."

"Oh, you're such a good student." He straightened his back. "I like the begging. That might get you somewhere, you know." You took him up on his suggestion, and made a mental note of it for his class in the future.

He kept a steady pace. And, yes, it was pleasurable, but you wanted it faster and rougher.

"Faster, Connor. I want you to fuck me roughly."

He thrust into you harshly. "More."

You obeyed. "Fuck my pretty pussy as hard as you can, please! Connor, Connor..."

He did as you begged him to, only to leave you a mess to moan his name repeatedly.

"That's what I love to hear."

He fucked you hard, so hard and rough that his hips snapped against yours. The moans of the two of you was like a symphony to your ears. His hands were on your hips and his finger tips dug into your skin every time he hit that bundle of nerves inside of you.

You noticed that, for an Android, his pace began to have faults in it, so you guessed that he was becoming closer to his release. You were on the edge of yours, so, so close...

"Connor, fuck. Keep going, please. Keep going..." You knew that your begging was shit now. He chuckled at your attempt. To your surprise, he bent forward against you again. His lips next to your ear, he said, "I don't see a reason to stop, Y/N." He straightened up again, his tone changed as well. "Now, cum for me." You weren't sure that you were going to right then, but he was going to make damn sure that you would. He fucked you roughly as he alternated between fast and slow. The change in pace had you trying to grab onto anything, but failed because it was all paper.

"Fuck, Connor!" Was all you were able to yell as your released washed over you. The second he felt your walls clench him, he grunted at the sheer amount of ecstasy. It was almost overwhelming to him. He let himself go and spilled his artificial seed inside of you. He was still inside of you and you were expecting him to pull out, but he didn't. He leaned down once more and gave you a small kiss to your temple.

Of course, he kept tissues handy on his desk, so the clean up was easy. His eyes were locked on a certain spot on his desk and he smirked. "You made quite the mess, young lady." You looked behind you to see a damp spot on a paper that he was making notes on, also on the desk. Your juices from your arousal and orgasm had not only gotten all over Connor, but also onto his desk. "It's exactly what you wanted." You said as you looked back to him. "It is." He pulled you close to him by your waist and kissed you. "Perhaps next time, if you'd like, we can make it even messier?"

You wanted to say yes, but you had to ask him a question.

"Only if you truthfully answer something for me."

He nodded, his LED was blue.

"Have you done this with any other students?"

He shook his head and spoke, "I haven't."

His LED stayed on blue, indicating that he was telling the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all are nasty.
> 
> I am as well so, welcome to my hell lmao.
> 
> I apologize for the delay on an update/new story.


End file.
